Age Of The Wizards
Age Of The Wizards is the 2002 promotional music film for the 3rd SmashTV Awards (2002). The film is a visual realization of White Blood Cells, the 3rd studio album of The White Stripes. The film was directed by Michel Gondry, written by White Stripes frontman Jack White, and stars cartoon characters from various networks (Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, etc), as well as live action actors including Sarah Michelle Gellar, Mike Myers, Romeo Miller, Daniel Radcliffe, and Will Smith. The film had a limited theatrical release at Regal Cinemas on March 1st 2002, before airing on TV the following week. Plot The film is an original story that parodies Harry Potter & The Sorcerer's Stone ''and ''Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring, complete with Daniel Radcliffe reprising his role as his character in Harry Potter & The Sorcerer's Stone, but with a different name. The White Stripes are seen in the film as Jack & Meg Crosshopper, two high-ranking Wizard Teachers, who perform songs from the White Blood Cells album. Cast Live-Action Actors: *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Jordan Buffy, a veteran wizard warrior who works as a teacher at Yorba School For The Wizardy. She is also the love interest of Henry Hill. *Daniel Radcliffe as Ben Imprint, a newcomer wizard warrior who enrolls in the Yorba School For The Wizardy. *Mike Myers as Curomachia, the headmaster of the Yorba School For The Wizardy who teaches Ben to become a wizard. In reality, he is a dark wizard lord and the main antagonist who wishes to use Ben as a weapon of his own. He is a mix of Dumbledore, Gandalf, Saruman, and Sauron. *Romeo Miller as Gemini Banshee, a newcomer wizard warrior who enrolls in the Yorba School For The Wizardy and befriends Ben. *Bow Wow as Hupper Bingham, a newcomer wizard warrior who enrolls in the Yorba School For The Wizardy and befriends Ben. *Frankie Muniz as Frank Chrysler, a newcomer wizard warrior who enrolls in the Yorba School For The Wizardy and befriends Ben. *Will Smith as Daniel Banshee, a veteran wizard warrior and Gemini's father who works as a high ranking teacher at Yorba School For The Wizardy. *Matt Damon as Henry Hill, a scavager and marked swordsman who has been hunting down Curomachia for decades, and allies with Ben and the other young wizards to stop him. *Jessica Alba as Laura Johnson, a veteran wizard warrior student of the Yorba School For The Wizardy. *Mandy Moore as The Queen Of The Portals, the mysterious queen of London who has been turned to stone by Curomachia. *Jack White as Jack Crosshopper, a high-ranking Wizard Teacher. *Meg White as Meg Crosshopper, a high-ranking Wizard Teacher. Cartoon Characters: *'Main:' **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup **Mojo Jojo **Professor Utonium **Dexter **Dee Dee **Mandark **Samurai Jack **Aku **Zim **GIR **Dib **Gaz **Arnold Shortman **Gerald Johanssen **Helga Pataki **Phoebe Heyerdahl **Harold Berman **Stinky Peterson **Sid **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **Eugene Horowitz **Lila Sawyer *'Supporting / Cameo:' **Goten **Kid Trunks **Johnny Bravo **The Smurfs **Ed **Edd **Eddy **IM Weasel **Scooby-Doo **Shaggy Rogers **Fred Jones **Daphne Blake **Velma Dinkley **Fred Flintstone **Wilma Flintstone **Tom & Jerry **Hawkgirl **Chicken (Cow & Chicken) **Space Ghost **Rolf **Mewtwo **The Jetsons **Otto Osworth **Larry 3000 **Timmy Turner **Vicky **Cosmo & Wanda **Phil & Lil **Eliza Thornberry **Nigel Thornberry **Marianne Thornberry **Donnie Thornberry **Debbie Thornberry **Darwin **Davis Motomiya **Tommy Pickles **Sonic The Hedgehog **Lucky **Cadpig **Rolly **Cruella De Ville **Roger Dearly **Mickey Mouse **Dr. Eggman **Hades **Genie **Negaduck **Winnie The Pooh **Tigger **Rabbit **Pluto **Daisy Duck **Donald Duck **Panchito Pistoles **Hercules **Timon **Pumbaa **Chip & Dale **Aladdin **Alice **Mad Hatter **Goofy **Flounder **Kirby **Lampy **Toaster **Hello Kitty **Mimmy **Mama **Papa **Roo **Jasmine **Ariel **Keroppi **Keroleen **Noberun **Kyorosuke **Ganta **Lizzie McGuire **Penny Proud **Oscar Proud **Suga Mama Proud **Jackie Chan **Jae Chan **Tramp **Scamp **Buzz Lightyear **Barney Flintstone **Kimi Finster **Sebastian **The Beast **Bernard **Miss Bianca **Orville **Spot **Chuckie Finster **Angelica Pickles **Leslie Dunkling **Optimus Prime **Louie **Takato **Rika **Henry **Ikki Tenryou **Metabee **Yugi Muto **Sakura Avalon **Magmar **Homer Simpson **Batman Beyond **Static Shock **Rosalie Rowan **Gilgar **Richard Osgood **Robert Hawkins **Agent J **Agent K **Pikachu **Totodile **Hoothoot **Hoppip **Wooper **Zeta **Ash Ketchum **Professor Oak **Misty **Brock